You know you're obsessed about warriors when
by YesterdaysPast
Summary: just a funny story about how you can tell whether you're obsessed with the warrior books by Erin Hunter. This is my first fan fic. so please read it. R&R...I might make more of these lists if i get enough reviws for them.
1. lets begin

You have a countdown until the third series comes out

You go into a bookstore and sit there for hours reading the warriors books

You have a group ready to go get a copy of the third series books the day they come out in the bookstore

You want to hide out in the bookstore, saying you can live off coffee and cookies, until the third series comes out just to be the first one to get a copy

You are constantly thinking about how everything can be related to the warrior books

You actually did number 4, and it worked

You make a clan out of your group of friends

You look on E-bay for any Warriors merchandise

You make a shrine dedicated to Fireheart. (Or Graystripe, Sandstorm, ect.)

You start having the urge to nickname your friends names from the books

You find your self awake at 3 am looking for any Warriors themed movie clips on Youtube.

Your gpa is slowly evaporating because you keep drawing the warrior cats in your notebooks instead of listening to the teacher

You write a very long fanfic talking about nothing but Thunderclan. (Or Windclan, Shadowclan, Riverclan)

Your thinking about watching the movie, even though there isn't one

You keep telling people about the books

You start calling people Mouse-brained or You crazy-furball

You talk about it constantly, and your family is sick of it

You dress up like a warrior cat for Halloween

You start having strange cravings for fresh-killed mouse or rabbit

You did number 12, and you and your friends come up to a house and re-act a part from the books. (I did that, it was so hilarious)

You have an account on Youtube filled with nothing but warrior movie clips

You make up new clans, write a story about them, and put them in a binder.(I do that)

You do number 22, but you have over 10 binders filled with 'em

You do a story for your English writing class based on the warriors series (did that too)

You start calling roads thunderpaths

You want to kill anyone who hates the books

You grow your nails out and start walking on all four legs

You looked at this list, and yell WOOT! I'M NOT ALONE

You actually did some of these things

You write to cereal companies wanting a Warriors- themed cereal

Your parents are starting to reconsider buying the first two series for you for your birthday

You named your new pet Fireheart. (Or any other warrior name)

Your teacher randomly starts talking about the Warrior series, everyone looks at you, and you just smile and raise your hand. Everyone groans and covers their ears

You start to respond to words like forests cats, and clans

You have a website just to talk about Fireheart

You made up a bunch of poems, songs, and stories dedicating the books

Your room is covered with pictures of cats (lions, cheetahs, ect.)

You group the cats in the pictures on your wall in things like Lionclan, ect.

You've named your stuffed animals (all of them) names from the series

If you play pokemon, you've nicknamed your team names from the series. (I'll admit to doing that)

You are able to identify all the cats' pictures from the books

You start naming things in your room from the books. (Example, I named my bed the Highrock)

You named your room the Thunderclan (Or Windclan Shadowclan, Riverclan) camp

You date someone because they said they like the books

Your room is filled with drawings of the cats in the books

Your locker is also decorated with pictures of cats from the books

You've named your new car Fireheart (or any other warrior name)

Your username on any website has something to do with the series

You wish your name was Erin Hunter

You don't want this list to end

You start referring to humans as Two-legs

You feel excited when you see lots of trees

You can recite the books from the first book to the last book

You start referring to cars as Monsters

You think you have 9 lives

You are still reading this list

You think you have fangs and start hissing at people when they make you mad

You have a large plushy cat and you name it Fireheart

You create a clan out of your collection of stuffed animals

You did all or most of this stuff and never got caught by the police or got placed in an insane asylum.


	2. a little something extra for ya'll

You finish every book from Into the Wild to the Dark River in one day

You finish every book from Into the Wild to the Dark River in one day

You want people to call you by a warrior name.

You call people a 'Tigerstar' or a 'Hawkfrost' for an insult.

You start saying "Great StarClan" instead of Oh My God

You start having weird dreams about SkyClan

You attempted to look up SkyClan's new territory on your computer but failed

You want to visit the lake where the four clans made their new homes

You've tried jumping into a tree because you think you're a SkyClan cat

You actually jumped into the tree (because you've tried so many times)

You watched Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, and when you saw the part where Hermione got transformed into a cat you got really jealous.

If you own a cat or a kitten you've tried to teach it to hunt mice

You've had a naming ceremony for your kitten or cat and gave it a new name (ex. Mudkit to Mudfur or Mudwhisker ect.)

You had a 100 dollar bill, and instead of spending it on clothes or CDs, you spent it all on Warriors books and the Manga Series

You've tried eating your food without your hands

Your parents had to literally drag you from the bookstore because it had a sale on The Sight, Dark River, and Eclipse

You refer to a blind person as Jaypaw

You named one of your friends Hollypaw because they were being too bossy

You weren't surprised when Cinderpelt came back as Cinderpaw because you read it in advance on the internet when the book had not even come out yet

You've started to wonder if the author is slightly obsessed herself for writing all of this

You've made up a warriors theme song

You went to a zoo and nicknamed every cat you saw there names from the books

You made up a school play based on the books

You've cried because there wasn't any warriors-themed sheet music for your school band to play for their concert

You've given up all hope and announced that yes, I AM obsessed with the warriors books and are now thanking the author of this list for helping you realize that you are


End file.
